


The FrogHatt Theatre

by FrogHatt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Doggos - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, LMAO, Laser Tag, Ok he didn't want the cat he swears, One-Shots, Origins, Origins Of Chompy The Dog, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly established relationship, TRAITORS!, ill update as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogHatt/pseuds/FrogHatt
Summary: This is gunna be just a bunch of little stupid things i write that i want to put somewhere that is not my google driveif you want me to write something, or have a suggestion or anything, comment and i'll do my best! <3
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/ Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Edge go play laser tag! 
> 
> \-- Prompt: 
> 
> "take me laser tagging then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"  
> (random tumblr post i found lol) 
> 
> No smut, just some h e a v y kissing. and TRAITORS!

“Okay, guys,” the instructor says, clapping his hands together in mock-enthusiasm. He looks between you, Edge, and the other random people sitting in the blacklit room, “who here has played Laser Tag before?” 

You raise your hand and-- oh. You’re surrounded by  _ NOOBS. _

No one else had raised their hands, not even your edgy skellie boyfriend. Instead, he just sat and pouted, arms crossed over his chest. You grinned and elbowed him, sticking out your tongue. He flicks you between the eyes. Lovingly, of course. 

“Wow. okay. So, here’s how it works. You guys are gonna have these vests,” the instructor says, lifting a black vest with pulsing lights, “and these laser guns.” 

He lifts up the laser gun. It looks like some kind of sci-fi weapon, with another one of those pulsing lights on the barrel of the fake weapon. 

“You use the laser gun like a normal gun, pulling the trigger to shoot. Aim for these lights-” he taps on the glowing lights of the vest he holds, “and you’ll gain points. Each light holds different point numbers. Each time you gain points, it’ll go to the computer and at the end, you’ll see who wins. Hold the barrel of the gun,” he shows how to hold the laser gun properly, “or else it’ll beep and alert others of your location. When you’re shot, you just have to wait five seconds before you can shoot again.” 

You nod aggressively and with vigor, having heard this all before. 

“You guys ready?” 

A chorus of ‘yeah!’ and ‘you bet!’ arise around you. You do one better. 

“ _ Helllllll yeah. Ready to kick yer butts!”  _

Edge snorts beside you. 

Ha. too bad for him, doubting you like that. You dressed specifically for this day, in a black t-shirt, jeans, and converse, with black laces as well. A beanie sat on your head, covering most of your neon-colored hair. 

He, on the other hand, was like a  _ glowstick. _

His bleached bones glowed, so did his boots and his gloves, and he looked like some kind of halloween decoration. Hey, at least his pants and button-up were black. 

“Alright, divide up into teams and get out onto the field. Do not shoot at eachother until I make the announcement, got it?” 

With nods, you stand and stride over to the group of teens. 

“Yo, nerds,” you grin, casting a glance behind you at Edge, who’s looking around with a confused expression, “Y’all wanna team up?” 

Nervously, they nod, and you gesture for them to follow you to gather your vests. You pick up one, sliding it over your shoulders and clicking the belts over your chest and stomach. You hear Edge asking to join a team and saying something along the lines of ‘ _ MY TRAITOROUS DATEMATE BETRAYED ME AND I DESIRE REVENGE. I STILL LOVE THEM THOUGH’  _

You smirk and turn to the teens, hip cocked.

“Ready-” you glance at the little tiny display on the back of your gun, reading the name under it, “Team Phthia?”

Under your team name, was your ‘codename’ 

Achilles. You grin. Noble. 

Silently, they nod. 

You pad into the next room, where you will be doing the actual laser tag part. There are walls and bright lights everywhere, glowing from the overhead blacklights. 

You head to the corner, where your ‘base’ is, the teens trailing you. 

You turn to them and grin. 

“Aight, kiddos, when they announce the start of the game, spread out and hide behind the walls, got it? I’ll wander around and seek out folks to shoot. And, if you see my boyfriend, that big scary skellie out there? Permission to Shoot on Sight is granted.” 

The kids nod again. Oh, how you love being in charge. 

You ready your gun, hand on the barrel and one ready to pull the trigger at unsuspecting victims. 

_ PLAYERS, READY YOUR WEAPONS.  _

A disembodied robotic voice sounds overhead. 

_ PLAYERS, GET READY.  _

_ PLAYERS… _

_ GET SET.  _

Oh, were you  _ set. _

**_GO._ **

And you went, travelling fast but light-footed around the walls, swiftly and silently, peering through cutouts in the wall, hiding behind other walls, and sometimes unnecessarily rolling. 

You spot your first victim quickly, loping through the dark areas with heavy feet. You shoot them in the back and dart away. You hear them screech, ‘ _ Dammit!’  _

Muehehehe!!

You spot another victim while peering around a wall. You’re feeling fancy today, so you dive behind another wall, aiming your gun and shooting the person while in midair, grinning like a crazy person. 

And then you find yet  _ another  _ person from the opposite team, obliviously looking around. You tap their shoulder and as they whip around, shoot them in their stomach light. 

“ _ Hasta La Vista, Baby,”  _ you smirk, darting away. 

“ _ WhAt-- WhO----”  _

You can’t resist the urge to cackle evilly, throwing your head back while running, letting the laugh thunder through the laser field. Then you’re yoinked and pressed against the wall. 

At first, you struggle, but then feel the familiar caress of bone on your cheek, sharp claws barely brushing against your skin. 

“Oh. Hey, babe.” you smile, looking up at him, though a little confused. With a smirk, he crashes his teeth with your lips, the hand that once softly brushed your cheek now cupping your jaw and tilting it up, the other on your hip, gripping the flesh, thumb phalange rubbing little circles. You squeaked at his sudden actions. 

He kissed you roughly a little more, before pulling back, panting just the tiniest bit. 

“Do You Even  _ Know _ ,” he growled, “How Impossibly Attractive You Are, Running Around Like That?” 

You smirk. 

“Damn right I know--” 

He pushes his teeth against your lips again, nipping at your chin and lower lip, then your cheek and upper lip. You returned the favor, lifting your hands to hold his face. He ground his pelvis against you, and you pulled away just a little. 

“Edge, seriously-- you can’t-- we’re in  _ public--”  _

“I’ve Been, Put Simply, Stalking This Area. No One Has Come Around Yet.” 

He kissed you again, and you sighed. He wouldn’t try to kiss you like this in a place where you were likely to get caught, but still! But, but, oh- that  _ tongue.  _

He sticks that magical, writhing appendage in your mouth, curling it with yours, grunting just a little as he tries to get closer, closer, ever closer, 

You, against your will, grind your hips to his, feeling that skull-shaped belt buckle right on your stomach. 

And then he pulls back! 

Abruptly, leaving you high (so  _ very high _ ) and dry! Well. Not  _ dry,  _ per se, but for the sake of metaphor, we’ll leave it at that. 

You whimper at the loss of sensation, looking up at your boyfriend, who has a sinister grin upon his skull. 

Oh, no, what’s he planning--

He presses his laser gun to your stomach. 

“But One Thing, Darling,” he growls, huskily, right into your ear, “Never Let Your Guard Down.”

He pulls the trigger, and the lights on your vest flash, signalling you had been shot. Edge pulls away from you, looking down with such a  _ fucking illegally hot look _ , and walks away, high heels clicking. You can see him smirk, even from this angle. 

“You evil--” you start, “I’m gonna get you for this!” 

With that and shaky knees, you slide to the ground, you can just wait for people to come around, right? 

_ GAME OVER _

What!? Already? No Way! 

_ WINNER:  _

Well, if you had one thing going for you, it was that your team was the winner--

_ TEAM TROY.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get that the trojans didnt win but shut up it works. and-- if you were achilles,,,, who would Edge be? fuhuhu
> 
> \-- ps: never written makeout scenes before (or anything like that) so im sorry if it ssuucckks lmao


	2. I BESTOWETH UPON THOU: L O A F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Origin Story of Chompy The Corgi!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood and gore. (jk chompy just fucking destroys a stuffed banana with a seething hatred)

It was lonely in your house. So very lonely. It was quiet, too, with just you and yourself. You were in the process of getting cows for the pasture, and you were setting up the chicken coop for when you got birds, but other than that, you had nothing to do. You sat around all day, or did house chores, or did yard work, but it was all.. All so sad and drab. You had no one to talk to except yourself and your discord pals. And, they were great, of course, they were awesome and hilarious, but..

You were… kind of getting tired of being alone. 

You asked your pals what you should do. 

**UnflavoredTuna: Yo im freaking lonely at home whut should i do**

**LilBluBerry: DOG!**

**ComedyCentral: get a dog**

**CherryRed: dogs are awesome bro**

**PuzzleMaster: A DOG WOULD KEEP YOU COMPANY!**

**Pianoman: doggo**

**Pianoman: [Sent An Image]**

It was a dog getting hit by a frisbee. 

**HotTopicCEO: Might I Suggest:**

**HotTopicCEO: Friends**

**CherryRed: LMAOOOO WHAT ARE THOSE**

**UnflavoredTuna: never heard of em**

**CherryRed: Are they like,,, some kind of food,,,**

**Pianoman: yeah yeah i think u put them on nice cream**

**HotTopicCEO: You Are All Terrible People And I Am Leaving**

**UnflavoredTuna: nooooooo hkgjfhkdjfhgkjfdg**

**CherryRed: seeya later :P**

**UnflavoredTuna: akjfasdfjdfksjf**

**Pianoman: u broke them**

**CherryRed: o shit they need a dog stat**

**Pianoman: u rite**

**LilBluBerry: >:(**

**LilBluBerry: LANGUAGE**

**Pianoman: yea watch ur language**

**CherryRed: shut up nerd**

**LilBluBerry: BE NICE TOO!!**

You chuckled and set down the device, leaning back in your rocking chair and up at the stars.

Your discord pinged again, but a message noise this time. Wonder who it was? You picked up your phone again and--

**Wildman: You Should Get A Dog.**

You had sent him pictures before, of the stars and animal tracks and whatnot, but you had never gotten a response.

Wowza… 

Guess you  _ should  _ get a dog. If Wildman said so, then it must be true, right? You’d been told he was a hella lurker, so a message from him must be a sign of some sort, right? 

**UnflavoredTuna: lol ok bet**

And so you headed inside, sighing loudly and scampering into the bedroom, through the sparsely-furnished living room and tugged your sticker-clad laptop from your dresser drawer. 

You flopped on the bed and opened it, typing in your super-top-secret password ( _ egg366)  _

You quickly slapped in ‘animal shelters near me’ and  _ bam,  _ fifteen bajillion suggestions. You clicked on the first link and-- 

_ The cuteness-- _

The banner of the site was a slideshow of dogs, cats, and other animals with their owners, happy and smiley. You placed a hand over your heart and  _ awww’d  _ as the pictures switched. Little tears pricked your eyes, overwhelmed with the sheer  _ wholesomeness you weren’t ready for this jjhjsfhsjdfh _

You scrolled down and clicked a little box that said ‘adoptable dogs’ 

And  _ FUCK,  _

_ THEY’RE SUCH BABIES _

There are puppies bundled up together, puppies that are little more than blurs within the image, older dogs that are also blurs, older dogs pressed up against the wall with words ‘Fosterable’ underneath, older dogs looking at the camera calmly and cooly and then-- one dog. A fat, heavily overweight tricolor corgi, tongue dangling from her mouth as she sits chonkily in the kennel.

‘Chompy’ her name box says. You click on the dog’s profile. 

_ Name: Chompy _

_ Sex: Female (Spayed) _

_ Breed: Pembroke Welsh Corgi (Purebread) _

You giggled at the typo, quickly taking a screenshot. 

It seems that Chompy is about five years old, though she looks so  _ puppyish  _ with her tongue lolling out all dorkily like that. 

You decided to call in the morning and ask about her. 

\---

* * *

* * *

\---

  
  


You stumble into the house, 50-lb bag of dog food held in your arms, as well as  _ excessive  _ amounts of dog toys. Ropes, tennis balls, squeaky toys, anything that was available at the store. The dog bed was already in the living room, soft and plump and new for the pupper. The animal shelter people were coming over today to drop her off, having already done the home visit and whatnot, deeming your house adequate for a doggo. 

You threw the dog toys around the house as you carried the bag into the pantry, dropping it down with a grunt. You’d have to get stronger if you were to live on your own as you so wished. 

You padded out of the little under-the-stairs pantry, and just in time, too, as the telltale crunch of gravel sounded up your driveway.

You, hurriedly, scrambled over to the front door, shoes thudding against the hardwood floors. You tried not to fall on your face, and surprisingly, you didn’t! Well- almost, you stumbled a lot. 

You pushed open the door and grinned as you saw wiggly Chompy held in the confines of a little carrier, yapping and panting loudly, her tail hitting the sides of the crate with rhythmic thumps. 

“Hey!” you smile, waving at Dolores, who held Chompy’s crate in her hand, “Have trouble getting here?” 

“Nope, honey, was a perfect drive. Quite liked it, really,” she smiled, with that sweet old lady smile. 

“That’s great! Come on in, come on in,” you smile, stepping back to let her in. Your finger shook just a little with excitement. And, Dolores, even though she was old as dirt itself, saw this. 

“Anxious, sweetheart?” she tittered, reaching up and giving you a little pinch on the cheek.

“heh,” you giggled, smiling awkwardly, still getting used to the way that old folks around here were so touchy-feely. Not that you didn’t like it, no, of course not. You were touchy-feely yourself. It was just a big change. “Guess you could say that, huh?” 

“It’s alright, love, er’body gets a lil nervous when they get a ‘pupper’” 

You chuckled at her use of pupper. 

“speakin’ of,” she smiled, “should i let the lil lady out?” 

You nodded stupidly as the old lady placed the crate down and opened the door, letting the chonker of a corgi tear  _ ass  _ out of the container. Well, as much as a forty five-pound corgi could tear ass, that is. 

She yapped and barked, ran a circle around the floral 90s-era couch that had been there since the beginning of time, and pounced on a stuffed banana, biting into it’s flesh and growling in a super totally menacing way, pawing it and shaking it around wildly. Stuffing had already found it’s way into the air five minutes into her rampage, and all you and Dolores could do was laugh and chuckle as stuffing danced into your living room. 

“All I ever wanted,” you smile. Then paused. “Well. I could always do with more,” 

Dolores chuckled that wise old lady chuckle, and looked at you with kind eyes. 

“Let’s start with one doggy for now, and I’ll let you know if another comes along, alright, sweetpea?” 

You laugh and nod, and give the lady a tight hug, thanking her profusely for all the help she gave you with this adventure of yours. 

She toddled out of the house and into her honda civic, giving you a wave before reversing down the drive. You waved as long as you could, then scrambled back into the house as soon as you were sure that she couldn’t see you. 

Chompy was still tearing at the banana, ripping into it’s guts like some rage-filled, cotton-gut-fueled demon of horror and destruction. You patted her fluffy little head, which seemed to snap her out of her banana-hating daze. She yapped and pawed at your legs, and demanded to be lifted. You shook your head. 

“Already? No, my fat baby, you gotta walk on your own.” 

She whined. 

“Nooo…” 

Whine, whine,

“Fine, fine,” you sigh, lifting the fat doggo up and into your arms, “but just this once!” 

You buried your face into the black fur of her back, smiling. You loved this doggo already. 

And, hey, it really was just that once that you picked her up. (most) times other than that, you made her walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor banana rip 
> 
> also id like to say DO NOT GET A DOG BC UR FRIENDS SAID SO THAT IS BAD AND MC IS A DUMB BITCH ok thank u ilu
> 
> Flicker origins coming soon to FrogHatt™ Theatres near You! 
> 
> have a nice day :3


	3. He didn't *want* the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking how the skeles would feel about pets, and decided to write it! Might make this a little mini-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have Stretch! Who didn't want the cat, he swears-

Okay. Look. 

He didn’t _want_ a cat. 

He didn’t even like cats! 

But the look on Blue’s face when he brought the skinny, scraggly thing home…

Well…

How was he supposed to say no? 

And, besides. He wasn’t going to let it starve or anything. That’s just cruel. 

The cat didn’t really give him anything, not really. Sure, it would bring in things it found outside, like leaves, dead rodents or birds.

But, other than that, the cat didn’t do much for him. He was okay with that. It would wake him up in the middle of the night by running up and down the halls, or by knocking things off of high places. It would find him, wherever he was at, and jump on him, demanding attention with a little tiny squeak. It would rub it’s face on his cheekbones, knead his jacket, and, when it was smaller, even crawl into his pocket and take a nap. He would like those moments, when the cat chose him to lay on. He'd never say so, though. 

He wouldn’t admit he loved the thing, even though Blue would catch him on multiple occasions sneaking it food under the table, or making dumb memes of it, with terrible jokes included. 

But, really, even with all the million layers of denial, Stretch would love the cat. He was the one who it would go to for pets and cuddles, he was the one who would give it catnip all the time, even though Blue said not to. 

He’d have a secret love for the cat. Like a dad, y'know, constantly saying he didn't want the cat when, really, he was the biggest fan of said cat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should i do next? :3 
> 
> have a nice day!!


End file.
